feministlensfandomcom-20200214-history
Avanthika - The warrior of Kunthala kingdom
After years of training and secret planning, We are gaining a lot of clues but the death of a fellow warrior can be a little hiccup in our future plans. I am Avanthika. And I am part of the Kunthala’s warrior group, a banned group from Mahishmati kingdom, fighting against the Mahishmathi king Ballaladeva. Our primary aim is to free our captured queen, Devasena who is formerly princes of Kunthala and then became queen of Mahishmati by marrying Bahubali. Devasena, once our beloved queen was always my inspiration. The stories our chief shared about her valor and archery skills. Her witty and smart deductions from observations. And her mainly her outspoken nature. This made me take the tough decision to rescue her risking lives and re-crown her as our queen. We have toiled day and night in the harsh and notorious weather conditions away from Mahishmati kingdom working in arming ourselves and training our armed forces. A lot of warriors gave their last for small pieces of information. We sent Dilip, an ace warrior, to rescue the queen. I always admired his work and commitment to rescue our queen Devasena and like him as a person. On hearing his death, I was devastated. It was hard to digest the grave reality that I can’t talk to him anymore, won’t practice martial arts training together in our camp. His death is a great loss to our army. Things got more and more anomalistic in days after his death. I could sense that someone is stalking our group secretly. The autumn cannot hide the broken twigs and footprints of humans which are unlike our fellow warriors. This suspicion is growing stronger and stronger in me. But whoever is stalking us is very careful with their tracks. Is it that our trap didn’t work? Or is there another soldier who missed our trap and following us for our whereabouts? Who could it be? After a week or so, on a night watch, I woke up Vaishali and went to the pond. When I leaned over the water, there was a warrior women looking forlorn with a shimmer of hope. Probably we can talk with Kattappa, the slave, and free our queen. Although our chief discouraged the idea, I think this might be possible. I have learned from the past sources that Kattappa had been trying to free her. This is a very crucial piece of information. Absentmindedly, I pushed my hand beneath the surface of water for the fish to . Harsh conditions made our group approach health cure methods of nature. I don’t know when I fell asleep but I woke up when I felt a prick on my hand. I immediately came to my senses. Chief called for an emergency meeting the next day. He came to know that the birthday celebrations of Ballaladeva would be organized grandly. He suggested that this would be a surpassing opportunity to emancipate our queen. He asked who would like to do this task. Everyone was enthusiastically raising their hands and shouting their excitement. Among the shouting noises, the chief announced my name. A sudden rush of adrenaline, a gush of joy and tears of happiness. I was more than ready to do this task. There were cheers from fellow warriors. Chief appreciated my recent success in establishing traps and help getting crucial pieces of information. He showed the Band, the beacon of warriors. I raised my hand to chief in happiness to be in the quest for vengeance. Everyone was cheering. Chief suddenly stopped and pointed to a tattoo on my hand. I was shocked to see the tattoo. How did it come here? Chief pointed that If I am obsessed with my body, I will start to fear death. He declared that I am ineligible for the task. I am raged by these remarks. I said “When did my body become a measure for my valor?” with a smirk. The group jeered the chief and Chief regretted his comment and decided to tie the Band. And I was determined find perpetrator and nail him while chief was tying the Band. With the trails from the pond, It took me couple of hours to be able to pinpoint perpetrator’s tent on the snow hill. Who is he? He brought down integrity of our residence. He has info lethal to us. I ambushed him. He immediately leaped into the valley of snow. I chased him down. “Wait!!” he was yelling. I launched questions and arrows at the same time. “Who are you??”. Two arrows. “Wait!! I’m Sivudu!!” He was yelling while dodging my arrows. One arrow nearly missed him. “What do you want ?”. Two arrows. This time it hit him in the chest while trying to peep where I am. He fell down. I approached him. The wound was small and there's not much bleeding. He will be alive. I pushed his chest down with my sword and asked him "Who are you ?". He revealed he is the one who killed Dileep and stalking me. Blood in my body reached the highest tip of temperature it can get. Before I ask anything else, he said he want to make a life with me claiming he is the prince of Mahishmati and would make me queen and lift the ban on Kunthala army for marrying him and compromising to stop the fight on his father BhallalaDeva. Without a thought, I pushed the sword I was holding on this throat to slit it to stop him from uttering anything more as he is dead. Knowing his son’s death, the security was so tight and the state declared death sentence to all Kunthala army. We started our path to Mahishmati to rescue our queen Devasena from King BhallalaDeva. Our army planned a coup with the plan that to come into consensus with satrap(subordinate or local rulers) and then with the army of Mahishmathi. The growing dissatisfaction from from Bhallaladeva for undermining their power as satraps and power centralization helped to take all the Satraps on our sides. Now it is the term of army lead by Kattappa as army chief. Kattappa as expected didn’t agree for our proposal to coup as it is against his principles and then started a fight with me. Kattappa lost to me in the fight and obliged to follow my rules. It was 2 day coup, first we freezed all the local regions, army and satraps declared denouncement of Bhallaladeva as king. He have no option to fight back, was too under custody. Years of struggle, many deaths of Kunthala’s soldiers and death of my beloved Dilip and others helped to finally make our Queen free and the Mahishmathi Kingdom free from BhallalaDeva’s dictatorial rule. Authors twitter handles: @Bhavabhuthi, @RanjithRajV Category:Revisionist fantasy Category:Feminism